Sweets
by White Lavender
Summary: Hinata merasa kesepian karena keluarganya mempunyai acara masing2. Karena bosan, ia akhirnya menghubungi Naruto. Hah? Kenapa Naruto? Lalu, apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan? warning: AU, over OOC, lebay, gaje, sequel My Enemy My Love. RnR please.


Yui: "Hoeee.. ide ini datang mendadak waktu mau tidur. Kepikiran lanjutan My Enemy My Love sih. Jadi, saya bikin sequelnya."

Naruto: "Sequel apaan?"

Yui: "Sequel elo sama Hinata lah. Masa gue ma elo sih." *evil smirk*

Naruto: *merinding*

Hinata: "Perasaan gue nggak enak, nih." *merinding*

Yui: "Yup! Ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari saya karena My Enemy My love belum selesai n lagi males ngelanjutin karena fic multichap yang lain bejibun. Mana ditagih pula udah telantarin fic lebih dari 3 bulan. Terus, nggak tau kapan mau publish, itu tergantung mood saya sekarang. and mood saya kurang bagus akhir-akhir ini." *curhat mode: ON*

Naruto: "Curhat mulu lo. Btw, sejak kapan gaya bahasa elo berubah dari Yui, saya, aku, ato semacamnya lah. Gak konsisten banget."

Yui: "Masa sih? Yui gak sadar." *pasang tampang innocent*

Naruto: "Noh, tuh dia! Banyakan ngeles lo!"

Yui: "Terserah gue dong. Ini fanfic gue dan terserah gue mau ngomong kayak gimana. Gue kan Authornya, fufufu.."

Naruto: *merinding* "Hinata, kita pergi aja yuk. Perasaan gue nggak enak disini."

Hinata: "Kau benar, Naruto-kun." *kabur bareng Naruto*

Yui: "Woi! Jangan kabur!" (nguber NaruHina)

**Happy reading minna and HERE WE GO!**

.

**Disclaimer:**

Hueee.. capek ngomongnya. Punya saya aja deh, papi Masashi. *ditampol Masashi Kishimoto*

**Summary:**

Sepi. Hinata merasa kesepian karena Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi mempunyai acara-masing-masing di luar sana selama 2 hari. Karena bosan, ia akhirnya menghubungi Naruto. Hah! Kenapa Naruto? Lalu, apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan?

**Warning:**

Udah jelas AU, over OOC, gaje n lebay, abal, oneshot, mungkin bakal terselip bahasa 'gue-elo', don't like don't read, sequel My Enemy My Love, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

Sweets

By: Yui Hoshina

.

Sepi. Hal inilah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh putri Hyuuga ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Keluarganya sedang pergi selama dua hari dan baru besok kembali.

"Haahh.. bosan!" keluh Hinata. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Padahal mereka semua baru saja pergi. Hanabi menginap ke rumah Moegi. Neji Nii-san ada tugas kuliah meneliti mayat hidup (?) bersama Tenten nee-san, bilang saja mereka mau kencan. Mana ada tugas meneliti mayat hidup, jurusan Nii-san kan Psikologi. Sedangkan Otou-san.. katanya mau bertemu klien bintang laut (?) di luar kota. Memangnya dia siapa? Patrick star. Huaaaahh.. semua alasannya nggak masuk akal banget kecuali Hanabi!" teriak Hinata frustasi. Padahal, mereka bertiga baru saja pergi 1 jam yang lalu dan sekarang, baru pukul 8.15. Masih pagi. =_=

Karena bosan, Hinata menghubungi seseorang dengan Hp Nexiannya dan menekan nomor dengan asal (?).

Tuut.. tuut.. _kereta api, tut, tut, tut. Siapa hendak turut. ke Bandung, Surabaya.._ (Hah! Nada tunggunya lagu Kereta Api! Norak banget! O.O).

Hinata sweetdrop denger nada tunggu tersebut tapi males mikirin.

klek!

"Ya, moshi-moshi!" sapa orang disana.

"Apa kau punya acara sekarang?" Tanya Hinata to the point tanpa tau siapa yang ia hubungi. (Udah BT banget sih! Padahal, baru di tinggal 1 jam).

"Eh.. tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya orang diseberang itu lagi dan keliatannya nada bicaranya sedikit ee.. ng.. gugup.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa bosan dan kesepian. Apa kau mau mampir ke rumahku? Yah, lebih baik ada teman daripada sendirian di rumah sini." Keluh Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi kesana sekarang. Tunggu saja. Jaa ne.."

"Jaa.. klik!" sahut Hinata sambil menutup telponnya.

"Huaah.. akhirnya ada teman juga." Gumam Hinata senang. Tapi.. "Eh, tadi aku menghubungi siapa?" Hinata baru tersadar ketika menutup telpon tadi. Karena penasaran, ia pun memeriksa list panggilannya dan..

Ok! Let's countdown!

Three..

Two..

One..

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA GUE TELPON NARUTO-KUUUUUUN!" teriak Hinata lebay. Oh yeah, OOC Hinata mode ON keluar.

Hinata yang kalang kabut, jantungan, sampai nabrak tembok (?), kaget dengan perbuatannya tadi.

"Bagaimana ini! Bagaimana ini! Kenapa sampai telpon Naruto-kun? Kalau dipikir-pikir, suara tadi memang suara Naruto-kun. Uwaaa.. Kami-sama! Apa yang udah gue lakuin!" teriak Hinata lagi yang terlalu over OOC. =.="

Ting tong! Ting tong! Bel rumah Hinata berbunyi.

"Hoeee.. jangan-jangan itu Naruto-kun! Cepet banget!" jerit Hinata kaget plus sweetdrop. (Ya iyalah kaget, dia aja baru selesai nelpon 1 ½ menit yang lalu.)

Dengan rasa takut-takut, Hinata menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju pintu depan. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia pun membuka (Baca: mengintip) pintunya.

"O, ohayou, Hinata." Sapa pemuda pirang itu kikuk.

"O-ohayou.. Naruto-kun." bales Hinata kikuk juga. (Woi! Kenapa malah kikuk?)

"Tadi.. kau menghubungiku kan.. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto canggung.

"Eeeehh.. bukan apa-apa. Maaf.. tadi, aku tidak sengaja menghubungimu karena bosan di rumah, ehehe.." Jawab Hinata sedikit blushing.

Dalam hati, Naruto udah teriak-teriak gaje, _"Gila! Manis banget ni anak kalo blushing!"_

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto.

Mereka berdua terdiam, terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing dan juga detak juga masing-masing. (Ya iyalah, masa minjem. *Plak* -reader: ganggu aja lo!-)

"_Huwaaaa… kenapa keadaannya jadi kikuk gini? Padahal gue kan setiap hari ketemu dia."_ Batin Hinata bingung plus deg-degan.

"_Wuaaa.. situasi kayak gini nggak enak banget. Gue harus mecahin kaca nih, eh, maksudnya mecahin suasana yang kaku banget kayak gini."_ Batin Naruto. "Ehem! Lalu.. kenapa memanggilku? Jangan-jangan.. kau kangen ya?" pancing Naruto.

Twitch! Empat siku-siku mucul di kepala Hinata.

"Enak saja bilang kangen! Aku hanya kesepian karena Otou-san, Hanabi dan Neji Nii-san tidak ada! Jangan tebak sembarangan!" protes Hinata. "Lagipula.. aku tidak sengaja menghubungimu saja." Bantah Hinata lagi dengan ekspresi malu-malu kucing.

Naruto udah menjerit-jerit dalam hati sambil ngucapin, _"SO CUUUTEEEEE!"_

"Oooh.. begitu ya. Lalu.. kau mau aku masuk atau diam saja berdiri disini sepanjang hari ya?" Tanya Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Hinata dengan nada protes. Masa' jauh-jauh datang cuma disuruh berdiri di depan pintu sih.

Hinata baru tersadar, "Ah, gomenasai. Aku lupa! Syukur deh kalau kau mengingatkan. Padahal aku ingin punya patung pemberi salam di depan pintu." Kata Hinata asal. Naruto hanya bisa sweetdrop.

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dan membiarkan Naruto masuk. Naruto pun masuk dan seraya duduk di ruang tamu setelah Hinata mempersilahkannya.

"Aneh sekali. Cepat sekali kau datang. Padahal.. aku baru saja menghubungimu kurang dari 2 menit yang lalu." Tanya Hinata curiga.

"E, eh, Cuma kebetulan aku lewat sini, hehehe.." jawab Naruto asal. Padahal Author tau, tuh Naruto udah ada didepan rumahnya Hinata dari tadi ngawasin dia. Soalnya, Neji telpon kalo Hinata sendirian and minta jagain dia. Tapi, nggak nyangka juga sih dapat telpon langsung dari Hinata, hehe..

"Tadi, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Ini." Hinata menyodorkan teh pada Naruto dan beberapa cemilan setelah ia pergi ke dapur sebentar.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Naruto seraya meminum tehnya. "Lalu.. apa rencanamu sekarang? "

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin.. mau membuat kue." Kata Hinata sambil membaca majalah yang berisi beberapa resep kue. "Tapi.. karena tidak ada teman untuk makan bersama jadi aku membatalkan rencana itu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita membuat kue bersama?" tawar Naruto.

"Heee.. memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Hinata dengan pandangan sedikit meremehkan. _"Kumis kucing bisa masak? Mustahil!"_

"Tentu saja! Jangan remehkan kemampuanku. Begini-begini, aku juga ikut membantu Oka-san memasak." Pamer Naruto.

"Dasar sombong! Baiklah, pertama-tama, kita pilih resep yang mudah dibuat." Kata Hinata sambil membuka majalah yang di pegangnya barusan.

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Hinata sibuk memilih resep kue yang mudah dibuat. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuat Blackforest yang berarti hutan hitam. *plak* nggak ding, becanda. Cuma kue Blackforest aja. Yang coklat-coklat itu tuh. (Reader: Udah tauuu!).

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil bahan-bahannya dulu." Kata Hinata seraya pergi ke dapur.

"Aku bantu!" kata Naruto seraya mengikuti Hinata.

Hinata mulai mencari coklat batangan di lemari es, gula, garam, dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Sedangkan Naruto mempersiapkan peralatan yang akan dipakai untuk membuat kue.

"Ugh.. sedikit lagi.." Hinata berusaha meraih lemari dapur paling atas untuk mengambil tepung dengan menggunakan kursi kecil. Entah kenapa Hiashi menaruhnya di atas sana dan kenapa hanya untuk mengambil tepung saja harus menggunakan kursi? Hinata susah payah mengambil tepung itu dan berhasil.

"Dapat! Eh.. kyaaaaa!" kursi yang dinaiki Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan otomatis Hinata menaikinya juga ikut kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia tak sempat berpegangan dan..

BRUUUGH!

"Itai.." Hinata meringis kesakitan tapi anehnya, lantai tempat ia terjatuh tidak keras. Mengapa?

"Akh.. kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Tanya seseorang. Hinata mulai membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang ada di bawahnya. Bukan lantai yang keras yang dilihatnya (ya iyalah, masa' lantai ngomong sih. *Di geplak reader*) melainkan sosok pemuda pirang yang ia kenal.

"Na.. ruto-kun.." ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Butuh beberapa jam untuk Hinata sadar *digeplak Hinata*, ehem, maksudnya butuh beberapa detik untuk Hinata sadar dengan posisinya dan…

Let's Countdown again! XD

3… 2... 1...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Hinata terkejut dengan penampakan Naruto yang berada dibawahnya dan langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang, ehem, agak gimana gitu. Naruto yang ada didekatnya otomatis budeg seketika mendengar teriakan Hinata yang lumayan kencang.

"Aduh.. tidak ku sangka. Ternyata, teriakanmu lumayan nyaring juga, Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil memeriksa telinganya apakah ia masih bisa mendengar atau tidak (?).

"E, eh.. go-gomenasai~! A-aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya terlalu kaget, hehehe.." Kata Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian barusan dimana ia terlalu dekat dengan Naruto dengan posisi, ehem, menindihnya. (a/n: huwaaa.. saya malu+nosebleed ngebayanginnya. /o/./o/. Reader: Lha! Terus, kenapa bikin? *ikutan nosebleed*)).

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, sayang ya, posisi kita yang tadi itu.." Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya. Hinata yang penasaran menoleh ke arah Naruto. ".. lumayan nyaman juga." Lanjut Naruto dengan pandangan jahil dan menggoda.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan berkeringat dingin,"DASAR KUMIS KUCING MESUM!" teriak Hinata sambil melempar tepung ke arah Naruto dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Untung tepungnya masih dalam bungkusan, kan lumayan tuh tepung. Daripada dibuang, mending kasi ke Author. *plak*

"Yah.. dia marah. Padahal, aku cuma bercanda, "batin Naruto seraya menaruh tepung di meja dekat dapur tempat bahan-bahan membuat kue dan pergi menyusul Hinata.

Di kamar mandi, Hinata membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali, mencoba menghilangkan semburat merah yang membandel di wajah manisnya. Ia meraih handuk kecil dan menutup wajahnya dengan handuk tersebut.

"Ugh.. jantungku berdebar-debar. Dasar kumis kucing sialan! Apa dia serius mengatakan hal tadi. Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak karuan begini." Batin Hinata bingung.

"Hinata! Kau di dalam?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata tersentak kaget. "Gomen kalau aku keterlaluan. Kau mau kan memaafkanku kan?" pinta Naruto di seberang pintu kamar mandi yang sedang dipakai Hinata.

"…" Hinata terdiam, tidak menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata! Kau masih ada di dalam kan? Tidak sedang mencoba bunuh diri?" tanya Naruto asal.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BODOH! Ups.." Hinata keceplosan bicara.

"Kalau begitu, cepat keluar. Bukankah kita mau membuat kue bersama!" kata Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Aku segera keluar." Kata Hinata. Ia membasuh wajahnya lagi dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

Ia pun keluar dan ternyata.. Naruto tepat berada di depannya. Naruto sedikit terpesona melihat Hinata keluar dengan wajah dan rambut yang agak basah di bagian depannya. Air masih menetes di ujung rambutnya. Membuat Hinata jadi terlihat.. ehem, lebih manis.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" tanya HInata ketus.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo!" kata Naruto menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan langsung menuju ruang dapur yang ada disebelah kamar mandi.

"Haah.." Hinata menghela nafas panjang walaupun jantungnya masih berdebar-debar.

0oo00oo0

Mereka mulai membuat adonan kue, pertama-tama campurkan semua bahan sesuai dengan resep dan mulai mengaduknya dengan rata. Hinata bertugas untuk mengaduk adonan kue tersebut sedangkan Naruto mempersiapkan oven dan mulai mengolesi tempat kue yang akan dicetak.

Karena terlalu serius mengaduk adonan, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa Naruto terus memperhatikannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya tepat di samping wajah Hinata. Hinata sontak kaget dan tanpa sadar adonan yang ia aduk sedikit muncrat di wajahnya dan Naruto. Hm.. mungkin lebih parah ke Naruto kali ya, hehe..

"Huaaa.. gomenasai Naruto-kun! Aku tidak sengaja. Salah sendiri kau mengagetkanku tiba-tiba," kata Hinata membela diri.

"Ugh.. dasar." Naruto mulai membersihkan wajahnya dari adonan tadi dengan tangannya dan mulai memakannnya dan menjilatnya. Daripada terbuang sia-sia, hehe..

Hinata sedikit terpana dengan perbuatan Naruto barusan, entah kenapa Naruto terlihat, ehem, ya taulah, kayak cowok banget mungkin. =w= (Naruto: Mungkin?)

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Eh! Ti-tidak apa-apa, ehehe.." ucap Hinata tersadar. Naruto memperhatikan ada secuil adonan di wajah Hinata tepatnya di sudut bibirnya.

"Hinata…" Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata dan menyentuh wajahnya. Tentu saja Hinata kaget dan tidak bisa bergerak saking kagetnya dengan perbuatan berani Naruto. Naruto mulai mengusap ibu jarinya di sudut bibir Hinata.

Hinata mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, _"OMG! Naruto-kun mau ngapain? Huwaaaa.. help! Jangan-jangan.. gue mau diapa-apain ma Naruto-kun? Huwaaa.. jangan sampai! Gue masih perawan! Pengen nikmatin masa remaja dulu! Pengen punya pacar yang keren!"_ batin Hinata bingung dan ketakutan.

Naruto mengusap ibu jarinya di sudut bibir Hinata yang kena adonan dan mulai menjilati ibu jarinya seperti menikmati es krim, "Manis.." ucapnya dengan pandangan menggoda.

BLUSH!

Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tanpa sadar, ia melempar alat yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengaduk adonan kue, "DASAR KUCING GARONG MESUM!" teriaknya sambil melempar barang-barang gaje. (Wow! Bertambah lagi julukan buat Naruto).

0oo00oo0

Akhirnya, kue yang dibuat NaruHina selesai juga. Walaupun dengan hasil dapur seperti kapal pecah karena di lempar Hinata ke Naruto. Salah sendiri Naruto yang bikin masalah. (Naruto: kok gue yang disalahin?)

"Lumayan juga hasil karya kita. Walaupun, dapurnya jadi seperti kapal pecah." Naruto menoleh pada dapur yang berantakan dengan sweetdrop.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Kau selalu membuatku marah sih." Kata Hinata malu. "Haahh.. aku jadi mesti beres-beres."

"Tenang saja. aku akan membantumu!" kata Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata memastikan. Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai beres-beres. Setelah itu kita makan kuenya." kata Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun mulai bersih-bersih, merapikan peralatan yang sempat jadi korban (?) kemarahan Hinata pada Naruto. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka seperti pasangan pengantin baru, hehehe.. *digampar NaruHina*

Setelah bersih-bersih dan dapur mereka kinclong kayak kepala botaknya Ikkaku dari Bleach *digampar*, mereka mulai menikmati kue hasil buatan mereka ditemani secangkir teh yang hangat.

"Manis.." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan saat memakan kue blackforest mereka.

"Enaaaak.." ucap Author yang numpang lewat nyicipin kue Naruhina dengan background bunga-bunga.

Author langsung ditendang NaruHina karena mengganggu acara mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata tidak peduli ada penampakan gaje yang sempat lewat..

"Tidak masalah. Asal ada imbalannya." Kata Naruto sedikit jahil. (what! Imbalan? Elo kan udah dapet kue cuma-cuma! Masih kurang? *digeplak Naruto*).

"Imbalan apa?" Tanya Hinata Bingung.

"Mungkin.. sebuah pelukan." Ucap Naruto innocent.

BUGH!

Dan tamatlah riwayat Naruto beserta kue yang baru saja di makannya (?). Hueee.. padahal sayang tuh kuenya. Mending kasi ke Author (?). *digampar reader karena penampakan mulu*

**The End=**

Yui: "Bwahaha… tamat gaje! Fic kurang kerjaan dari author gaje dan beberapa penampakan Author beserta author note kurang kerjaan. Moga nggak ganggu yang baca, hehe..

Naruto: "Dasar! Ganggu terus dari tadi."

Yui: "Terserah gue dong, gue kan Authornya. And Kayaknya disini, mereka terlalu over OOC. Beda banget ma My Enemy My Love." =w=

Naruto: "Sialan lo! Di fic ini gue apes banget! Walaupun ada bagian yang gue suka sih." *pundung*

Yui: "Emang itu rencana gue. Awalnya sih, ni judul gue kasi nama 'Sepi', diganti 'Blackforest', entah karena apaan, tiba-tiba gue ubah lagi judulnya jadi kayak sekarang. 'Sweets', hahaha.. "

Naruto: "Stress lo! Jangan lupa, fic lain juga dilanjutin. Jangan santai mulu."

Yui: "Jiaaah.. Naru-chan gimana sih. Kerjaan gue sebagai mahasiswi juga gak bisa di tolerir. Tugas gue lumayan banyak, apalagi gue stress ma presentasi Sosiologi gue yang kemaren. Huwaaaa… kenapa gue gak bisa jawab! Padahal gue tau jawabannya pas ditanya, tapi pas maju ke depan, otak gue langsung bleng. Jawaban gue pada ngawur! Jadi.. Nilai gue jadi kurang deh, hiks.."

Naruto: "Turut berduka cita deh. Moga amal ibadah elo di-.."

Yui: "Woi! Gue belum mati! Gue masih hidup, tauk! Apa perlu elo gue bikin mati di fic My Enemy My Love. Hmm.. Kayaknya seru tuh." *evil smirk*

Naruto: "Huwaaa.. jangan! Gue masih pengen hidup! Pengen nikah! Punya anak dan bla bla bla.. Minta apa aja deh, asal elo ngebatalin rencana tadi." *sujud-sujud minta ampun*

Yui: "Ok! Hm.." (mikir ala detektif Conan) "kalo gitu, nyamar jadi cewek trus goda Sasuke. Baru gue maafin." *senyum bejat*

Naruto: "What! Ogah! Mending di telen macan idup daripada goda Sasuke-teme. NO WAY!"

Yui: "Ya udah, pergi aja sono!" *nendang Naruto ke macan yang kelaparan*

Naruto: "GYAAAAAAAAAA~!" (di telen macan)

Yui: "Please review! Kritik, saran, flame, pujian, diterima dengan senang hati asal ada penyelesaiannya. Fic saya gila, garing, gaje, banyak penampakan, terlalu OOC? Jangan salahin saya. Saya hanya menjalankan perintah otak (?). see you again in my other fanfic. Jaa matte..!" *kabur no jutsu*

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
